


To Hell With Pancakes

by ithika1234



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bear With My Soul, Bottom!Killian, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Lost Motivation At The End, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I wrote this instead of studying, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Morning Sex, Smut, Top!Emma, but not an au, christ was literally watching over my dark ass soul when i wrote this, somewhat an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithika1234/pseuds/ithika1234
Summary: What would've happened if Snow never interrupted Emma and Hook's "business" they were having when Emma made pancakes in episode 6x18…? Read to find out [insert evil smirk emoji here]





	To Hell With Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Bear with me people, this is my first time using AO3. Anyways, here's my shitty ass CS oneshot. IDEK what I wrote, but the idea popped up in my brain. And lesbihonest, y'all thought the same thing too ;). Anyways, uh hope y'all enjoy dis... whatever the heck it is. I do not own any characters from Once Upon A Time, credit to rightful owners.

Emma was standing at the stove, flipping pancakes on the frying-pan. Pancake mix bought from the store was a great innovation, if Emma must admit that. The pancakes had turned out to have a pretty colour, a flourishing tint of golden yellow. While Emma was flipping the last two pancakes, she felt a presence behind her.

– Something smells delicious, Killian whispered in Emma’s left air, his nose brushing against it while his hand and hook rested on her hips. The corners of Emma’s lips turned upwards, smiling at the sight of her fiancé.

– It’s just from a box, Emma stated, feeling Killian’s bright smile against the shell of her ear. Killian gripped her hips just lightly, not adding so much pressure and breathed in the scent of Emma’s refreshed hair that smelled like grapefruit.

– I’m not talking about the pancakes, Killian stated. Emma bit her lip at his compliment and before Killian knew what was happening, Emma turned around and leaned up to kiss him. Hard. Killian inhaled a sharp breath, taking it all in and giving her full access to his mouth.

Emma pulled his body closer by putting a hand on his lower back. Killian’s hook and hand found their way back to her hips, gripping them like he’d never let her go. Their tounges danced with eachother, kissing like it was their last kiss. But this was just the beginning.

After a while, when both of them couldn’t breathe anymore, Emma broke the kiss. Killian was smiling, but the smile faded away. Killian stared into Emma’s emerald eyes, and Emma stared into his ocean ones. The whole proposal thing was still alot to take in, for both of them. Both of them never thought that they would come this far. Emma bit her lower lip.

– What? Killian asked, raising an eyebrow and was starting to get a little worried.

– I’m just happy, it still surprises me sometimes, Emma clearified. And it did. With the Black Fairy incident going on in Storybrooke, the proposal was probably the only good thing that had happened so far and for that, Emma was extremly happy.

– I know me too, Killian assured her with a light nod, that it wasn’t just her that felt the same way. He did too. Killian had no idea that he’d find love again, and that it would be with Emma.

Emma smiled, once again, before looking down on Killian’s lips and leaning in for yet another kiss. It was probably the best feeling in the whole goddamn world. Emma had one hand on his shoulder and the other one on his neck, pulling him closer. What had started out as a sweet kiss, became a hungry and hard one. Emma tangled her arms around his neck, but quickly ran her hands on Killian’s chest and back.

If there was one thing Killian loved about Emma; it was her touch. He loved it and found it completely pleasing when Emma ran her hands all over him. And Emma did it too. Killian’s hand had a firm grip on her back. The air in the room was getting hot, and the kiss turned out to be more rough, their tounges battling eachothers. Sadly, Emma had to break the kiss to breathe. Because honestly, kissing Killian was breathtaking, literally. Their noses brushed against eachother and Emma gripped the counter so she wouldn’t fall.

– To hell with the pancakes, Emma said before capturing Killian’s lips for another, hungry kiss. Emma started walking forward, pushing Killian back on the kitchen table. He opened up his legs a little, so that Emma could get better access to kiss him. And boy, did she get better access.

Emma kept her arms around his neck, while Killian rested his hand and hook on her hips. Sometimes Emma would bite his lower lip, and so Killian gripped her hip with his hand whenever that happened.

Emma let go of his neck, and ran her hands down to his clothed chest. Still kissing, she unbuttoned his vest and threw it onto the floor. Shortly after, she started to kiss down his jaw, slowly moving to his ear and bit down on his earlobe. Killian smirked at the sensation, and she could literally feel his smirk.

– Eager, aren’t we? Killian asked cockily. Emma looked back at him and answered with a smile, and Killian took that as an yes. Killian leaned in for another kiss, and moved his hand lower. He cupped her ass firmly, making Emma jump a little. Emma bit down on his lower lip, making Killian breathe out a moan.

Emma started to unbutton his navy-blue coloured shirt. She broke the kiss to appriciate the view. Most people find chest hair unattractive, but for Emma it was one hell of a turn-on. Killian licked his lower lip before showing off his signature smirk.

– See something you like, Swan? Killian teased, his voice darker and his accent thicker. That bastard totally knew he was driving Emma crazy. Killian’s eyes grew darker with lust as he could feels his pulse rising. It was definitely getting hotter in the kitchen. Emma walked back to Killian, and once again attacking Killian’s lips.

– Let’s move to a chair. It’ll be easier for me to sit on your lap, Emma whispered sensually. Quickly Killian sat down on a chair, and he held out his hook for Emma. Emma took it in her hand, and suddenly Killian dragged her down to his lap. Of course he’d do that. Emma let out a giggle, straddling his hips and put her hands on his shoulders. She took of his shirt roughly, and threw it close to his vest that was lying in a mess on the floor. Now Killian was completely shirtless. Emma took yet another moment to appriciate the view and not long after she attacked his neck.

While she was leaving marks and sucking on his neck, Killian kept his hook on her hip and his hand on her ass. He moved the hook up, until it touched the skin beneath Emma’s shirt. Emma almost gave out a squeal, because of the coldness from the hook. Emma stopepd kissing his neck, and took of her shirt, revealing herself with a black lace-bra. Killian ran his thumb over his lower lip, taking in the view of his goddess. If it even was possible, his eyes grew even darker.

– Get over here you bloody minx, Killian almost growled before his lips attacked Emma’s in a hungry kiss. He grabbed her ass horder than before, and he dominated her tounge with his. He bit down just lightly on her lower lip, before moving to her neck.

Emma tilted her head back, giving Killian better access to her neck. It was a wonderful feeling, when Killian’s lips touched her neck. Killian started to suck and bite, leaving aprichot coloured marks here and there. While Killian was kissing her neck, Emma found the pleasure to unzip his pants. Killian noticed this, and wanted to give back. He took his hook to one of the bra-straps, and the cold hook touched Emma’s shoulder.

– Killian! Emma exclaimed with an irritating voice, looking at Killian annoyingly. Killian didn’t give a solid fuck, and before Emma knew it, he continued kissing down to her collarbones. Emma grabbed Killian’s pants by his hips, trying to get them off him.

– Not yet, darling. I’m not finished, he grunted. He looked at her, both of their eyes now dark and filled with lust. It was getting hotter by the second, and their pulse were rising. Killian continued kissing down Emma’s neck to her collarbones.

Somehow, some odd way, Killian accomplished to unclasp Emma’s bra with his fucking hook. Maybe it was just luck or whatever, but Emma was… stunned. And impressed. Killian, on the other hand, was totally speechless now that Emma was topless. His eyes danced with pleasure and satisfaction, and he was urging to attack her breasts. Emma could see the urge in his eyes, hell, she could fucking feel it. The adrenaline rushing through her whole body made her want Killian’s, now swollen lips from all the kissing, on her chest. She wanted his tounge to run all over her chest.

– Killian, quit sitting there and get to work, Emma exhaled, voice filled with sensuality and desire. Killian obeyed her, doing as he was told.

His tounge started to suck right above her breasts. Emma was holding onto his shoulders, and his hook resting on her hip. Emma started to move her hips forward, trying to create some friction. But Killian looked up and gave her warning look. He continued pleasuring Emma, and took one breast in his hand. His tounge swirled around her nipple, while he was pleasantly massaging the other one in his hand.

Emma let out the moan she’d been holding in for so long, and it was like music to Killian’s ears. Emma’s grip on his shoulders became harder, and she moved her arms to his neck. Killian suddenly stopped, leaving Emma confused and breathless. Killian looked up at her, clearly not being able to hold it back anymore.

– Goddammit Swan, I need to be inside of you. Now, Killian growled, his accent as thick as… Emma couldn’t even find the words over the pleasure and adrenaline that was rushing in her veins. Emma got up, and so did Killian as they discarded their last piece of clothing onto the pile of clothes on the floor.

When Killian looked back at Emma, he got lost in the sight of her body. She had the perfect body. So perfect, he couldn’t find words to explain it, other than just pure perfect. He was on hell of a lucky man to be able to love and appriciate a body like that. Some guys would’ve killed for a woman like Emma. Emma noticed Killian’s stare, but she wasn’t the only staring. The chest hair made everything so much sexier about him. Not to mention the other… qualities.

Emma attacked Killian’s lips, but this time one hand on his shoulders, pushing him back onto to chair once again. The other one was down on his throbbing member, ready to be inside of her. Emma’s nails scraped against his shaft, and moaned into the kiss. Emma gripped it and started to move her hand up and down.

– What about the hook? Killian asked, worried he might hurt Emma in some way. He looked down at it with intimidation. Emma saw it in his eyes and so she put her hand on it, removing the hand from his member.

– Keep it on, Emma leaned in, whispering the words on Killian’s lips, leaving him completely stunned with her words. He looked at her, full of surprise before Emma, once again, found her way back to his throbbing member.

Killian kept grunting and moaning as Emma kept moving her hand, creating a rhythm. Emma started to move her hand faster, and she rupped her thumb at the tip of his member, which drove Killian crazy. He tilted his head back, his chest heaving and breathed heavily through parted lips. Suddenly, his hand stopped Emma’s actions, leaving her yet again confused.

– Bloody hell, woman I can’t take it anymore, he said, irritated and impatiently. Emma bit down on her lower lip and got up so that Killian could enter her. At the sensation, Emma lost control of her sounds. She let out a loud moan, her hands gripping Killian’s shoulders roughly. Her nails dug into his shoulders, making Killian let out a grunt.

– Fuck Killian, you feel so good, Emma breathed out, moving her hips to create the well-needed friction. Killian moaned at her words and started to move his hips aswell, creating the perfect movement together.

Emma started to moan louder, the moans echoing in the room, and Killian kept grunting. Killian’s hand was on Emma’s hip, keeping a steady grip as she rode him. The knot in Emma’s stomach was about to explode, and Killian was close to come aswell.

Their movements became more rough and harder, and before Emma knew it, Killian kissed one last time, hard on the lips before they both came. Emma screamed his name and Killian let out a loud moan. Emma pulled at Killian’s hair, a grunt leaving his throat. Emma rode out the orgasm, nails scraping at Killian’s neck.

When they are both finished, they just sat there, breathing heavily. Killian moved some of Emma’s beautifully blonde hair out of her face, flashing a dashing smile to her. And so did Emma, both of them thinking that they might do this again. And that this was one hell of kickstarter for the upcoming day.

– I assume you were hungry for something else rather than those pancakes love, Killian teased Emma while she was getting dressed and he was buttoning up his navy-blue coloured shirt. He gave her a cocky smile while she looked at him, smiling too. Because, let’s be honest, no one could not smile when seeing Killian Jones smile.

– Maybe I was, Emma answered back, the answer filled with sass. She was just about to kiss him, when someone suddenly burst into the room. Oh right. Ever since the announcement, Emma’s mother had a hard time staying calm.


End file.
